1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plate assemblies and, particularly, to a light guide plate assembly for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In portable electronic devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and keypads need respective light sources and light guide plates for illumination. Using many light sources and plates may make further miniaturization of devices difficult. In addition, using multiple light sources and light guide plates is costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.